1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for playing a variation of a casino wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino wagering games have been developed which provide greater pay schedules based on successful prior play. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,927, entitled, “Multi-stage multi-bet game, gaming device and method” allows a player, upon winning successive hands, to be rewarded with more favorable payout schedule.
One disadvantage to the system in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,927 is that the player must place multiple initial bets, of which the player can all lose if the player loses an initial game.
Therefore, what is needed is a system which can offer favorable payouts without exposing the player to a large initial loss.